


You can borrow mine

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 91 - Freeform, Clothes, M/M, Sweet, short little nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong can't find his hoodie. But he really, freaking needs a white hoodie!





	You can borrow mine

Not all people liked to share clothes. Some even hated doing so. Taeyong belonged into the second group. He hated sharing clothes, he even washed it separately from the others who just threw their things together into the washing machine.

Taeyong got chills just from the thought. He could never do that unless it was an emergency. 

But living together with eight other guys, every day was an emergency. Especially with a schedule like theirs. It was bound to happen that someone's shirt got into someone else's suitcase, or that they accidentally wore the other's shoes. It was a no big deal. 

And a lot of times Taeyong was actually quite proud of himself for handling those situations well. But still, he preferred his own clothes, thank you very much.

That's why he may have or have not threw everything around their dorm, creating a mess that just freaked him out even more. By the time he was ready to go through what the others have packed, Yuta thought it was time to stop Taeyong. 

They would need to go in ten minutes, they didn't have time to re-pack everybody's suitcase. 

"Tae, what are you searching for?" He decided next to a normal, not-too-interested kind of question. It was better than trying to calm the guy. That would only upset him more.

"My hoodie. I can't find that freaking white hoodie..." He said, flipping over the mattress. He let out a small scream when he realised how big of a mess he just made with that simple movement.

"Is it that important? Isn't the black good for now?" Yuta asked, keeping his voice calm and low. 

Taeyong made a sound of disapproval as he quickly placed the mattress back and started to make his bed again. 

"I want the white one..." His voice was whiny and really childish as he said that, and Yuta smiled at it. Taeyong was an amazing leader with a mom like personality, but sometimes he was the one who could be the most childish.

"You can borrow mine, if you really want a white one" he offered with a smile before he continued." But we need to go in ten minutes and we both know that you won't be able to leave the dorm like this. You need to start cleaning up" he said. Taeyong looked at him like he wanted to cry but then he looked around their room and eventually nodded. 

"You're right" 

Yuta gave him a smile.  
"Come on. You clean this up, and I'll get the hoodie for you" he said, running his fingers gently through Taeyong's hair as he stood up. Taeyong leaned into the touch. 

"Alright. Thanks."


End file.
